Visiones De:
by GabrielTheNewMaster
Summary: Una serie de cortos en donde se cuenta el pasado de los personajes que apareceran en el show. -Enlazado RWBY: Demonios es las sombras- Crossover de RWBY y DMC.
1. Jaune I

**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

**Estas historias serán cortas de los personajes que se presentan. Serán los anhelos de esos personajes, sus aspiraciones...**

**Será un poco de su pasado conforme avance la historia.**

**Se me presentó esta idea ya que en la historia de RWBY no nos encontramos totalmente todo sobre los personajes, al menos no de todos, ya que nos dan un breve indicio, pero solo del equipo que lleva su nombre la serie y un poco sobre los secundarios, y de algunos nada.**

**Serán pequeños fragmentos. Y el nombre de este es algo irónico**

**Y todo lo que tengo que decir es que no poseo los derechos de RWBY y ninguna obra que mencione, solo me divierto usándolos.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Mi deseo de ser ...**

Los niños simplemente son una masa andante de energía, nada los detenía, lo que era difícil.

Todo esto era muy agotador ... más si eres una madre que está sola, está tratando de criar a sus hijos ...

La risa jovial y el sonido de los pasos corriendo por los alrededores eran lo primero en la habitación ...

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, el ruido de los niños jugando era más fuerte. El escenario era un caos, peluches de felpa regados por todos lados, libros tirados y una cama hecha un desastre. Los causantes de este caos eran dos pequeños rubios que se reían de sus propias bromas y corrían persiguiéndose.

La madre sospechó cansadamente ante tal desorden, arreglándose su larga cabellera rubia se preparó para llamar la atención de sus hijos. Ya era muy tarde y ya era hora de dormir.

"Niños ... ¡Niños!"

Al parecer los pequeños eran de oídos sordos. Pero suspirando y dando fuertes palmadas pudieron que se percataran de su presencia.

"Jaune, Jeanne ya es hora de dormir. Es muy tarde y mañana tienen escuela".

"No tenemos sueño mamá".

"Si mamá, aún es temprano".

Los pequeños sentimientos su descontento a su madre.

La mujer simplemente sonrió ante ellos.

"Nada de eso. Ahora a la cama, mañana tienen que levantarse a limpiar su habitación e ir a la escuela. Miren este desorden". La bella madre señalo toda la habitación para demostrar si punto, los niños simplemente son nerviosamente.

"¡Nosotros no lo hicimos!"

La bella madre los miro desconfiadamente por unos momentos ante la respuesta unificada de sus hijos. En estos momentos era cuando demostraban su unión como gemelos.

Sí, estos pequeños eran gemelos y su último paquete de alegría.

Los niños ante la mirada de su madre simplemente se rindieron y se dirigieron a su cama compartida.

La bella madre al ver que sus hijos se prepararon para dormir les dio un beso en su frente y se preparó para salir de la habitación. Pero su hijo la detuvo.

"Mamá…"

"¿Si?"

"Podrías leernos ese cuento".

"Cuál de todos".

"Ya sabes mamá, ese de los hermanos que luchan, pero al final se juntan".

La bella madre se quedó pensando un momento ante la solicitud de su hijo. Ese cuento, si es que podría llamar eso, era uno de los favoritos de su hijo, un peso de su contenido un poco confuso. Lo que le atraía más de ello era las criaturas que se describen.

La dama suspiró y se registró al estante de cuentos y saco el libro que contenía la historia. Una historia que había tenido muchas veces, y no había hecho que el mismo la lea ya que está en un idioma extraño.

"Está bien, pero solo será un resumen. Mañana tienen que ir a clases, además tu hermana puede que ya este cansada de escuchar siempre la misma historia. ¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Estoy bien mamá. Si a mi hermano le gusta yo también la escucho".

La rubia madura sonrió ante ello. Como siempre su pequeña niña complaciendo a su hermano.

"De acuerdo, entonces solo les contare un breve resumen".

"¡Si!"

" **DMC: siempre hay algo que tus ojos no ven** " **.**

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Dos hermanos, gemelos, se enfrentaron en una lucha de ideales. El hermano menor se luchó por salvar a su hermano del camino incorrecto que había tomado, el alcalde en cambio lucho por su ideal de tratar de conseguir poder y lo que perdió hace mucho tiempo ... el afecto._

_Esto en los tiempos en los que la humanidad vivía con el temor de las criaturas de la oscuridad, no los Grimm. Estas criaturas eran seres que tenían… magia._

_La magia era algo común._

_Pero pocos usanla y pocos estaban capacitados para aprenderla._

_Pero estos hermanos gemelos eran especiales. Nacieron del amor de un ser de oscuridad y una humana, eran únicos._

_En esta lucha la primera vez que los hermanos se enfrentanron. el hermano menor perdió la batalla. Pero esa lucha que el hermano menor perdió le sirvió para despertar a un poder dormido en su interior ..._

_Despertó la capacidad de usar un poder increíble._

_Ese poder le permitirá avanzar para enfrentarse a su hermano mayor nuevamente y tratarlo de hacer entrar en razón ..._

_En el camino se encontraron a seres de extraordinaria fuerza, pero el hermano menor se enfrentó a ello y triunfó ..._

_La esencia de estos seres de Oscuridad se convierte en armas mágicas de diferentes atributos que aumentan el poder de lucha de su joven hermano._

_La mayoría de las armas mágicas se creaba de la esencia de criaturas de oscuridad. ¿No lo crees?_

_Pero es verdad._

_La capacidad de usar un arma con poderes de hielo, usar magia de rayos. La capacidad de tener un arma que logre explotar tu fuerza física ..._

"Quisiera tener armas mágicas como en ese libro".

Interrumpiendo el relato, Jaune expresó su idea. En un estado lo más dormido, el joven se acomodó en su cama.

"Esas armas ... para ser un Cazador ... un héroe".

Al final el niño se durmió profundamente. Su hermana se había dormido hace mucho, al sentir que su hermano le daba la espalda, ella lo abrazo como un oso de peluche. La mujer madura sonrió ante ello.

Dándoles un beso en la frente y colocando el libro en el estante, la madre de los niños apago las luces y salió de la habitación.

...

Juliette Arc abandonó la habitación de sus hijos menores y su rostro adoptó una expresión preocupada. El anhelo de su hijo siempre la ponía nerviosa.

En un principio, el pequeño Jaune siempre había demostrado su deseo de ser Doctor, Profesor, Actor y varias pequeñas profesiones, las cuales eran aceptables.

Pero ahora su más grande era el de convertirse en un cazador.

Su pequeño de 7 años tuvo en su mente esa idea arraigada que hizo que sus nervios aumentaran al máximo.

"Es solo una fase en su crecimiento. Ya se le pasara, así como sus otros deseos".

Palabras como esas siempre salían de sus labios para tranquilizarse. No deseaba que su hijo tomara un camino tan peligroso en su vida. Odiaría perder a otro miembro en su familia.

Y si pudieras evitar ese sufrimiento, esta madre de 8 hijos haría lo que este a su alcance, lo que sea.

* * *

**(4 años después.)**

Un Jaune Arc a casi finales de sus 11 años se convirtió rápidamente en su casa de manera desesperada. Hoy era el día en el que se podría inscribir para asistir a una escuela de combate para poder convertirse en Cazador.

Apenas termino la escuela se dio prisa en regresar a casa para que querida madre le diera la autorización.

Le entusiasmaba la idea de poder prepararse para convertirse en un Cazador y proteger a las personas, convertirse en un héroe.

A Jaune desde muy joven siempre le ha atraído las historias de héroes y cosas relacionadas a ello. Su familia descendía de héroes y fuertes guerreros y deseaba poder convertirse en alguien igual a ellos.

Pero sus sueños se vieron frecuentados por abusos de parte de sus compañeros en la escuela, él y su querida hermana solían ser el foco de las bromas y el abuso. Pero nada de eso cambia su objetivo de ser un Cazador.

Ser un héroe ...

Un héroe que proteja a los débiles, aunque él también está en el mar, pero está muy duro para ser fuerte y proteger a las personas.

El niño sonrió ante ello.

Llegando a casa, paso la valla y abrió rápidamente la puerta principal y buscó a su madre. Buscando en varios lugares de la casa, la cual era muy grande, similar a una mansión, los hallazgos en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

" _Que tonto. Es casi la hora de la comida"._

Golpeándose mentalmente el niño trató de recuperar el aire, a la vez que miraba a la mujer.

Vistiendo un vestido blanco de verano color blanco y un delantal amarillo sobre este, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia recogida en una colección trenzada se seleccionó en haciendo los últimos preparativos para el almuerzo. La bella dama además se encuentra tarareando alegremente.

Esta mujer era Juliette Arc, la madre de Jaune y siete hijos más.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Ah! Jaune, no asustes a tu pobre madre".

Dando un grito sobresaltado, bella mujer se giró y miro a su hijo.

"Hay algo que necesita. Vete a lavar las manos y la cara ya que estas hecho un desastre".

"Si, pero antes de eso te quisiera pedir algo importante".

"Que necesitas". Casi al terminar los preparativos para el almuerzo, Juliette preguntó sobre lo que necesitaba su pequeño.

"Quisiera ... no sé ... que me inscribieras en una Academia para prepararme para convertirme en Cazador".

De manera nerviosa, Jaune Arc realizó su solicitud. Esperaba que en esta ocasión su madre aceptara.

Su madre interrumpió sus acciones y permaneció estática, pensativa. Jaune estaba a la expectativa de una respuesta positiva.

"Jaune, cariño. Ya hablamos de esto, no puedo darme fe en una carrera como la que me pides. ¿No hay otra cosa que quiera ser?"

"Por favor mamá, quiero ser un Cazador. Me dijiste que si hacía caso a todo lo que me pedías escucharías lo que pidiera".

"Pero no espere esto".

La bella madre respondió de manera apenada. Pero Jaune no quería que se le negara su deseo. Su madre le dijo que, si cumplía en todo, le permitiría estudiar para ser Cazador. Tenía la esperanza de que ella aceptara, que le permitiera realizar su deseo.

"Estudie todo y fui el mejor en la escuela, prendí a bailar, e incluso terminé de arar el campo para el próximo cultivo. Por favor mamá, déjame ser un Cazador. Como lo fue papá".

"Como tu padre. ¡Y dime en donde está tu padre! La carrera como Cazador es muy peligroso, siempre están en extremo riesgo y en un descuido pueden morir. ¡Así que no me pidas que te permita ser un Cazador por qué no lo ¡liebre!"

Jaune se encogió ante tal regaño. Juliette se había volteado a mirarlo y lo miraba muy enfadada. Sinceramente él no se esperaba esto, pero aun así no iba a desistir.

"Prometo ... prometo ser cuidadoso mamá". Trabándose con las palabras, Jaune tendrá problemas con su pedido. "Sé que estas triste por la muerte de papá, pero por favor ..."

"¡Dije que no!"

"Mamá…"

"¡Ya dije jovencito!"

"Pero ..."

"¡No!"

Jaune analizó un nudo en la garganta ante las palabras de su madre, analizó que lloraría en cualquier momento.

"¡Lo prometiste! Que me dejarías ser un Cazador, pero siempre mientes".

Gritando de manera enojada, Jaune salió corriendo de la cocina, por su brusco procederá también derribo a su hermana gemela la cual se atravesó. Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras al segundo piso, él corrió a su habitación y cerro bruscamente la puerta.

"Jaune, abre la puerta". La voz de su hermana Jeanne se escuchaba en el pasillo, pero en estos momentos no quería ver a nadie. "Hermano ... abre, déjame verte".

"¡Lárgate Jeanne!"

El chico respondió de manera brusca, en estos momentos se encontró destruido y no quería saber de nadie.

Él sinceramente esperaba que su hermana ya fuera, el dolor de retener ese nudo en su garganta ya dolía demasiado y no quería que Jeanne estuviera en el pasillo cuando ya no podría más.

Al final, por más que trato de contenerse, él lloro. Un niño al cual no se le cumplió lo prometido lloro en su habitación, en un rincón de esta.

" _No lo entiendo ... lo único que quiero es proteger a las personas. Encerrado en casa nunca hare una diferencia"._

En su llanto, Jaune pensaba en el procedimiento de su madre. Esa pequeña cabeza con pensamientos inmaduros juzgó en una respuesta al por qué se oponen a su sueño.

Al final nunca encontramos una respuesta. Tal vez tenga que ver con su padre, el cual murió hace tiempo, pero no lo sabrá nunca ...

Lo que pensó al final fue que su madre era una egoísta.

" _Yo solo quiero cumplir con mi deseo...Un arco nunca rompe sus promesas"._

Limpiándose los ojos, el niño se verá y se acercó al estante de libro de donde sacó uno de sus libros favoritos. Este libro en lo profundo de si mismo, a sus personajes los personales como héroes.

El final de la historia de este libro era emocionante.

" **DMC: siempre hay algo que tus ojos no ven** " **.** Jaune se entretuvo leyendo, después de mucho esfuerzo su madre le enseño el lenguaje para poder leer este texto.

La manera en la que este libro contaba sucesos era única. Lo hacía creer en la magia.

Recostado en su cama, el sueño derrotó a Jaune.

"Desearía que la magia fuese real".

En su ambición de ser un héroe, tenia las espectativas de que los cuentos que hablaban de magia fuesen reales.

... ..

... ..

Los días pasaron y Jaune se encontó en esta ocasión con su gemela.

Después de disculparse con ella, el chico descubrió una parte en el libro considerado ser un mapa con una observación. Esa parte no estaba en el libro en el inicio, según su hermana.

En estos momentos se encontraban observando el cielo en esta noche despejada en donde la luna destruyó brillaba en el cielo con todo su esplendor.

Se encuentra en el techo de su casa, la noche era fría, así que tenían mantas pata cubrirse.

"La noche esta bonita. ¿Verdad, Jaune?" Fascinada con la luz de la luna, Jeanne tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"Lo está". En estos momentos el chico estaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Busca una señal, una señal que se dio en un día en específico con una luna como esta.

Para Jaune la esperanza de convertirse en un Cazador no fue nunca negada por su madre. Él tenia plena confianza, y con una nueva luz de confianza adquirida, esta noche esperaba algo ... cualquier cosa.

Los minutos transcurrieron y nada pasaba. Pasaron unas horas, pero Jaune no perdía la esperanza.

A su lado, Jeanne, comenzó a acariciar las manos callosas de Jaune de manera delicada. El chico por supuesto, era ajeno a ello,

"Jaune, tu sabes ... yo ... bueno ..."

"Hay esta".

"¿Eh?"

El tartamudeo de Jeanne fue interrumpido por su hermano.

"¡Hay esta! Jeanne, lo ves". De manera eufórica el chico señalaba algo a la distancia. La chica lo miró de manera extraña ya lo único que miraba era el horizonte, y el caserío del pueblo najo la luz lunar.

Jaune sin embargo estaba muy animado. En la distancia la luz de un farol se observaba, una luz de un color azul. El ver eso lo llenaba de una dicha indescriptible.

" _Después de todo no estoy loco"._

A su lado, Jeanne simplemente observa por momentos la alegría de su hermano por momentos, sea lo que fuere. _"Si él es feliz, entonces yo también". _Con ese pensamiento, ella nuevamente acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

Jaune sonrió recientemente, al parecer si tendría una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de creer y cumplir en su sueño.

Esperaba encontrar la verdad en ese lugar en el cual vio esa señal.

Mira al cielo en luna llena

Un farol el cielo a de iluminar

Si crees en la magia y las personas quieres preservar

Ya sabes qué dirección debéis tomar.

... ...

...

Era ya casi caída la tarde y Jaune se acercó nuevamente a su madre a insistir en que se le permitiera ingresar a alguna academia para convertirse en Cazador. Habían pasado 5 días desde que observo esa luz que su libro describe.

La temporada fría estaba cerca, tanto que ya se sentar sus leves indicios.

Hoy su bella madre se encuentra tejiendo un suéter en la sala de estar. Jaune se acercó y se sentó frente a ella de manera nerviosa.

"Mamá…"

"Ya sabes la respuesta a tu pedido".

Simplemente lo dejo sin palabras. Ni siquiera le dejo peguntar, pero no iba a desistir.

"Por favor. Permíteme ser Cazador. La mayoría de mis compañeros de la escuela ya están inscritos para ser Cazadores, porque yo no puedo".

"Y tú quieres hacer lo mismo que hacen ellos. Y si ellos se vuelven Bandidos tú también harías lo mismo".

"Bueno no, pero ..."

"Ya te dije Jaune. No dejare que seas un Cazador. Acaso no entiendes los peligros que enfrenta un Cazador. ¿Crees que es sencillo?"

Juliette hablo airadamente, esperaba que su hijo entendiera razones.

"Pero entrenare duro para que nada malo me pase. Quiero ser como nuestro antepasado, él era un héroe y ..."

"¿Un héroe? Esa es tu definición de ser Cazador. Déjame decirte que estas equivocado, no es una vida * heroica * la que lleva cuando eres un cazador. Lo único que serás es un asesino con licencia".

Dejando de tejer, Juliette cambió toda su atención a su hijo, este estaba impactado a las duras palabras de su madre.

"Entonces ... entonces papá fue un asesino. Dijiste que salvar a las personas era la misión de un Cazador ... entonces no era cierto. Que es lo que él quería ser todo este tiempo ..."

Parecía que Jaune se rompería en cualquier momento. Juliette quería revertir la situación.

"No entendí. Y lo mejor es que olvides ese sueño todo y busques algo más real y menos peligroso".

"No ... me prometí que sería un Cazador. Un Arco no rompe sus promesas ..."

"En esta ocasión deberás hacerlo. No ..."

"¡No!"

Plaf

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en la sala.

Jaune estaba sorprendido ente el arrebato de su madre, lentamente acercó su mano a su mejilla derecha, lugar en donde fue golpeado. Su ser se comenzó a llenar de un cólera que nunca había sentido, quería gritarle a Juliette, pero al dirigir la mirada a ella se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Ella estaba llorando. Sus bellos ojos azules demarraban lagrimas estos momentos. Se vio afligida ... lastimada.

"Entiende que lo único ... lo único que quiero es protegerte. No quiero que te lances a la muerte por personas que nunca serán agradecidas contigo ... no quiero perder a nadie de mi familia nunca más ..." Juliette se expresó entrecortadamente, su llanto no se detenía

El dolor de una madre ante las decisiones incorrectas de sus hijos era difícil de describir, pero los hijos son quienes no entienden el concepto de ser padre ... y causan aún más daño.

"Lo siento mamá".

Jaune Arc se retiró de la sala y se encuentra a su habitación. Se sintió decepcionado, pero sea como sea, el sería un Cazador.

Aunque tenga que huir de casa.

Ya era caída la noche, era una noche oscura en la que la luna no mostraba su luz a las personas.

Era en esta noche en la que Jaune Arc planeaba irse de casa. Planeaba irse y entrenarse con quien sea que acepte como estudiante. O algo tenía que hacerse, pero no podía quedarse.

"Lo siento."

Tras recibir la última negativa de su madre, esta era la única opción que tenía. Debía irse antes de que el resto de sus hermanas volvieran a casa.

Armando una pequeña bolsa con lo esencial, ya sea ropa de mar o sus utensilios de limpieza y no podría olvidar su libro favorito. Además de que se llevará la reliquia de la familia, una espada llamada Crocea Mors.

Aunque incómodo y con un poco de temor, se preparó para irse. Su mamá y hermana estaba durmiendo así que ahora era el momento.

" _Vamos Jaune. No debes tener miedo"._

Saliendo lo más posible posible de casa, se perdió a la pequeña zona de aterrizaje de Bullhead, había uno que salía a estas horas y esperaba escabullirse y que le diese un aventón.

Con una mirada decidida, Jaune carga su bolsa en la espalda y con gran esfuerzo llevó la espada.

Este era el momento de ver si estaba en lo correcto.

Si puede cumplir con su sueño ya la vez descubrir la mayor pista de un misterio que su libro de cuentos poseía. O talvez simplemente ser una víctima de las circunstancias.

Este era el momento, pero ...

"¡Jaune!"

A solo unos pasos de su destino la voz de su hermana sonó a sus espaldas ...

* * *

**Traté que este capítulo sea solo de Jaune, pero parece que me metí un poco con mamá Arc. **

**Pero bueno ... gracias por leer.**


	2. Pyrrha 1

**Hola a todos, aquí Gabriel saludándoles.**

**Sinceramente me he atrasado en subir capítulos de esta serie de cortos. Además de que esta se publica conforme aparecen los personajes en la historia principal… pero bueno.**

**Aquí un capítulo más. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Mi aspiración.**

Desde que era una niña pequeña ya sabía lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Ser una Cazadora era una de mis primeras cosas mi mente, ser alguien que sea capaz de traer alegría a las personas y que sean capaces de sentir seguridad.

Ha pasado tiempo desde ese día cuando pensé aquello. He pasado por un entrenamiento riguroso y me he convertido en alguien que, a criterio de muchos, tiene una fortaleza y habilidad natural.

"Deberías inscribirte en el torneo local. ¡Estoy seguro que lo ganarías!"

"¡Serias una campeona! Una celebridad."

Frases como esas fueron expresadas por muchos quienes conocían a mi familia. Mi madre era muy modesta en cuanto se expresaban de mi de aquella manera, no le gustaba que yo llamara la atención. De hecho, mi madre no era muy feliz de que sea una cazadora, aunque nunca se opuso a ello.

Ahora ya han transcurrido dos años desde que escuche aquellas frases de que sería una ganadora y una celebridad, y que creen, ¡lo soy! Soy la campeona dos años consecutivos del torneo Regional, no fue fácil llegar aquí, pero ahora estoy en la cima y soy la aspiración de muchos quienes quieren ser cazadores. Bueno, aunque mi semblanza también ayudaba en mis peleas… pero eso era aparte, por injusto que sea.

"¡Quisieras ser parte de nuestra empresa y ser la imagen promocional de nuestros productos!"

"Quisieras formar un álbum de fotografías y formar parte de nuestro patrocinio."

Con la popularidad viene la fama, con ello vienen aquellos que quieren sacar provecho de ello y ganar patrimonio en los negocios usando la reputación de las estrellas del momento. Las personas que querían usar mi imagen para distintos productos nunca faltaron, era un poco tedioso, pero nunca dije que no, nunca podía negarme a nada.

"No deberías esforzarte demasiado. Has pasado mucho tiempo frente a las cámaras, y cuando tienes tiempo para ti solo te la pasas entrenando."

Mi madre, Helena Nikos, se preocupaba por mi bienestar tanto físico como mental. Era cierto que apenas descansaba, me la pasaba entrenando o solo con los productores que me patrocinaban y financiaban. No podía detenerme, ahora tenía una responsabilidad en mis hombros, cada vez que cruzaba por la calle habia quienes me alentaban y decían que sería una gran cazadora, una defensora de la humanidad.

Habia esperanza en la mirada de las personas. Sabía que podía contribuir en este mundo y traer un cambio.

"Tengo que ser más fuerte."

Eso me decía a mí misma. Siempre aspiraba a ser la mejor en el combate, cuando me di cuenta, mi esfuerzo me llevo a alcanzar en triunfo en el torneo regional y ser la campeona por tres años consecutivos. Ese era un gran logro, pero con ello empezó a rondar un sobrenombre que me marcaria y diferencia de los demás…

Me llamaron la Chica Invencible. Aquella que no conoce la derrota, aquella que combate con una gracia y habilidad única.

Conseguí mas fama de la que ya tenía, aunque eso podría importarme menos. Nada de eso me entusiasmaba, era un simple logro y nada más.

Lo que si me afecto fue que no habia hecho ningún amigo hasta el día de hoy. No habia nadie además de mi madre con quien podía celebrar aquellos logros, nadie conocía verdaderamente a Pyrrha Nikos. Todos aquellos que en algún momento quisieron acercarse a mí, solo lo hacían por la popularidad que tenía, y ellos conseguirían. Fue verdaderamente doloroso cuando descubrí el hecho que nadie valoraba a Pyrrha Nikos, ahora no era nada más que una chica de póster y una celebridad más.

De hecho, a quienes en algún momento derrote me guardaron odio, apenas y voltearon a verme.

Fue ahora cuando sentí que ser una celebridad no servía de nada.

"Vamos hija, levanta esos ánimos. Apenas ayer estabas sonriendo en la premiación y ahora apenas y hay vida en tus ojos." La voz preocupada de Helena hacía eco en la habitación de su hija. Ella era una mujer de cuerpo pequeño y una cabellera larga y rojo, acompañada de una mirada maternal de ojos verdes. "Deberías salir y hacer algo. Cualquier cosa."

Pyrrha, acostada sobre su cama tenía una mirada triste que empañaba esa mirada de ojos esmeralda.

"Recuerdo que dijiste una vez que debería tomarme un descanso." La niña abrazo sus piernas y se acurruco en su cama. "Estoy cansada por el día de ayer, más tarde saldré y hare algo…"

"…Esta bien." Helena no estaba muy convencida por la falta de energía de su hija. Aquí habia algo más, pero no habia caso en insistir en el tema. "Entonces te dejare descansar."

Con ello, la madre de Pyrrha abandono la habitación. La ocupante de dicha habitación suspiro y se acostó boca arriba y mantuvo su vista perdida en el techo. Sus pensamientos eran un enigma, un caos total.

"_Tal vez mañana las cosas podrían mejorar."_

Argus era una ciudad costera, por ello en ocasiones de las profundidades del océano salían Grimm que amenazaban con la vida de sus habitantes. Por tal motivo, una base militar de Atlas se estableció en la zona para brindar seguridad.

Pyrrha creía que sería como cualquier otro día, pero no lo fue, al menos su curiosidad evito que así sea.

A sus oídos llego un rumor de extraños avistamientos en el bosque cercano. Criaturas humanoides portando armas y con comportamiento salvaje.

La chica de cabello rojo pensó que tal vez serian Grimm, una especie nueva, o algo parecido. Pensando en un nuevo desafío y una posible práctica, ella se dirigió al lugar de dichos rumores.

Pero no encontró nada.

Así fue durante varios días, nunca encontró a la criatura que era narrada por quienes salían de tal lugar, en el bosque no habia nada además de Beowolfs. Solamente especies pequeñas habitaban el bosque, nada fuera de otro mundo.

La rutina de la chica cambio cierto día cuando ella pensó encontrar lo mismo en lo que ella creía que era un buen lugar para entrenar. Ese día encontró algo fuera de lo normal…

Ese día encontró monstruos… esas caras pálidas y sin pupilas en sus ojos y esa sonrisa siniestra, esos mantos harapientos negros y armas tipo guadaña.

"… _No es nada fuera de lo ordinario. No parecen tan salvajes-"_

Todo pensamiento por calmar sus nervios se vio afectado por un ataque que apenas logró esquivar. De ese ataque ella salió lastimada con apenas un pequeño corte del arma de su rival.

En ese momento ella entro en pánico, no sabía de nadie que sea capaz de atravesar el Aura. En esa desesperación ella trato de usar su semblanza y desarmar a su rival, pero su efecto de polaridad no tuvo ningún efecto en el arma de esa criatura.

Además de la criatura frente a la chica, tres más surgieron y perecieron rodearla.

"_Pero ¡¿qué es esto?!"_

El miedo de Pyrrha era palpable, tanto así que los Grimm de la zona se sentían atraídos por ello. El aullido de los Beowolf en las proximidades hacía eco en el bosque.

Calmando su pavor, concentrándose en el momento. uso todo de sí para terminar a esas criaturas que nunca en su vida habia visto. Milo y Akoúo, sus armas, trabajaron en exceso ese día.

Al finalizar su combate, su cuerpo se sentía agotado y además estaba bañado en sudor. Habia enfrentado a un rival como nunca antes, o talvez fue por el hecho de haberse confiado en un inicio.

"Pero que era eso…"

La atención de Pyrrha se vio afectada por el ruido de proyectiles y el clásico sonido del metal chocando entre sí. Corriendo hasta el lugar de los hechos, la vista era interrumpida por varios cuerpos de Grimm desvaneciéndose, además de varios objetos rojos en el suelo… orbes rojos.

"_Los mismos que desaparecieron en mi combate."_

Cuando ella derroto a las criaturas cubiertas de harapos, aquellas se disolvieron en el suelo y dejaron orbes rojos en el suelo, aquellos desaparecieron luego de un momento, lo cual fue raro.

"¡Es peligroso estar aquí!"

Ella trato de llamar la atención de aquellos que estaban batallando, los cuales eran un chico rubio y una mujer mayor, los cuales usaban como armas una espada grande y una especie de arma de fuego de gran decadencia.

"¡Espera allí! Ahora termino." El chico que estaba combatiendo respondió de manera agitada y termino con su combate.

Al final las víctimas se disolvieron y nada quedo en el lugar, la única evidencia del combate eran los cráteres del suelo y la madera de los arboles levemente dañada.

"Hola. No esperaba encontrara a nadie por aquí." El chico rubio se acercó a la chica y la saludo gentilmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"… yo también creía que no habia nadie aquí." Pyrrha contesto nerviosamente, el chico frente a ella, aunque un poco desaliñado era guapo.

"¡Estaba entrenado! Pero me perdí en el bosque y me encontré con esto."

"¿Entrenas para ser cazador?"

"Sip. ¿Y tú que hacías aquí?"

Allí la chica de ojos esmeralda respondió que ella también era una aspirante a cazadora. Tuvieron una conversación agradable, el chico era agradable.

"Entonces ahora tienes una nueva amiga. Tal parece que no pierdes el tiempo." La mujer de aspecto mayor se acercó al dúo. Una sonrisa adornaba aquel viejo aspecto.

Varias burlas se dieron en el momento causando nervios en los jóvenes.

"hmmm… lo siento, pero no tengo tu nombre." Nerviosamente, Pyrrha pregunto el nombre del chico frente a ella. Aunque conversaron agradablemente, no se habían presentado formalmente, aunque ella sentía un poco de nervio por el hecho de que al momento de ella presentarse el comportamiento del chico frente a ella cambie.

"Oh cierto, la anciana de aquí se llama Nico…"

"¡Que no soy una anciana!"

"Lo siento, lo siento." El chico se disculpó por esa broma. "Mi nombre es Jaune, Jaune Arc. Una dulzura para tu lengua."

El chico trato de parecer un galán, aunque fallo miserablemente. A Pyrrha eso le pareció gracioso.

"Pyr… Pyrrha Nikos…" la chica murmuró

"Oh. Entonces te llamas Pyr. Es un nombre raro pero aceptable."

"¡No! Es…" Pyrrha trato de corregirse, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Ella fue tomada la mano la cual fue movida violentamente.

"Es un gusto conocerte. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos."

Con la palabra amigos, todo cambio en Pyrrha. Aquí habia alguien que quería formar amistad con ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de quien era quien.

"¡Si!" Pyrrha acepto el gesto de este chico salido de la nada. Sinceramente ella esperaba algo bueno de esto…

Aquí la vida de Pyrrha Nikos daría un único. La amistad con Jaune Arc sería un poco extraña, pero es algo que la cambio para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si estás leyendo esto, tratare de explicar algunos temas dudosos en la historia principal. Y el harem.**

**Aunque habrá un poco de drama en ello, el harem**

**La formación del harem es importante.**

_**\- Siguiente Capitulo-**_

_**Nicoletta Goldstein **_


	3. Nico I

**Hola a todos.**

**Un nuevo capitulo de estos cortos.**

* * *

**Nicoletta Goldstein I**

**El transcurrir del tiempo. **

**La despedida de una Era da la bienvenida a una nueva.**

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendré quedarme esperando?"

"Lo suficiente."

"No soportare estar tanto tiempo en soledad, lo sabes ¿verdad?

"Algo se te ha de ocurrir. Siempre sueles hacer cosas que llaman la atención." La voz burlista de un hombre albino se dejó escuchar. A pesar de ser el adiós, a pesar de ser momento de la despedida. Dante seguía siendo el mismo. "Ahora tendremos que irnos. Espero volveremos a ver."

"… adiós."

"jeje… adiós. Oh, cierto, sabes que tendrás que entregarles todo lo que te dejamos, ¿verdad?" sonriendo, él hizo su última pregunta.

"Lo dijiste. Todo será para el heredero o herederos de los poderes de un cazador de demonios. No soy tan idiota como para olvidarlo. Me siento ofendida."

"jeje… Entonces… adiós."

"¡Termina de una vez Dante! O puede que cambie de idea sobre esto."

"No te alteres Vergil. Déjame terminar aquí."

Intercambiando algunas palabras, así fue el último momento de la época en la que Dante aun discutió con su hermano. Era la última vez que el mundo vería a los cazadores de demonio e hijos del Legendario Sparda. Caminando hacia el ultimo rayo de luz del ocaso, unos ya viejos personajes voltearon hacia tras e hicieron un último gesto de despedida; Dante, Vergil, Lady, Trish, Nero, Kyrie e incluso la pequeña y molesta Patty se despidieron de una Nicoletta Goldstein que simplemente levanto una mano en señal de despedida. Al final, todos desaparecieron al ocaso, dejando a la mujer de lentes completamente sola en una ciudad abandonada.

Ciudad Fortuna fue el último escenario donde se reunieron los grandes representantes de la historia humana y demoniaca. Este fue el lugar donde se dieron el último adiós. Una ciudad vacía de toda vida humana, la edificación estaba destruida, pero aun así habia leves faroles encendidos.

Nicoletta tuvo su mano levantada por un tiempo, relajando su cuerpo suspiro contenido escapo de sus labios. Era triste quedarse así.

"Extrañare todo de ustedes chicos. Aunque lo más triste de quedarse sola es que no podre tener sexo. La masturbación ya no es lo mismo."

"Era cierto que eras una mujer vulgar."

"Deberías abandonar pronto este lugar. Más temprano que tarde empezara el cambio en este mundo."

Girándose, allí estaban dos seres que tiempo atrás Nicoletta talvez hubiese respetado, pero ahora no le producía mas que mero desinterés.

Allí, con sus diferentes características, siendo las más notables el tono de piel y el adorno en sus cabezas, los tan famosos dioses estaban esperando el momento para que la vida florezca en el mundo. Uno de ellos parecía estar de mal humor, por el contrario, el otro estaba en paz y tranquilidad con el mundo que lo rodeaba.

"¿Ya es hora? Tendré que buscar un buen lugar para refugiarme. Saben de alguno que no sufriría por el cambio."

"¡Por qué tendría…"

"Hermano por favor, déjame manejar esto." El ser de tez clara calmo al hombre de tez bronceada. Nicoletta sonrió ante la eminente furia de este último. "Se de una isla que no sufriría al cambio, al menos en parte. Pero es segura a la trasformación terrestre."

"Que opción me queda. Entonces, podrían ayudarme a llevar mis cosas a ese lugar. Necesitare trabajar todo este tiempo que me quede." El trabajo que ella tendría sería el más riguroso y solitario. A pesar de que los inventores necesiten estar a solas para trabajar, demasiada soledad podría hacer daño.

"Hay un bote cerca. Pero antes de ello…"

El hombre de tez blanca trono sus dedos y varios cuerpos se mostraron. Todos levitaron en el aire, todos con sus diferentes tonos de piel y cabello que los hacían únicos.

"Ellos son la esperanza frente a la amenaza demoniaca en el futuro. Pero, ¿no sería sabio despedirte de tus hijos?"

"Así está bien. Olvidaran todo de todas formas. No quiero que sea doloroso para mí, así que hemos terminado." Nicoletta aparto la mirada. No quería tener sentimentalismos ahora, no era bueno con ellos y no era prudente tenerlos. Todos los niños que habían estado levitando, todos ellos tenían parentesco con quienes desaparecieron de este mundo. Allí, incluso sus hijos estaban presentes.

Quien diría que se relacionaría y daría a luz a tan bellos seres. Que haría una familia, un poco disfuncional, pero era una familia. Algo que ahora tendría que sacrificar, abandonar. Todo por futuro del mundo y la humanidad.

"De acuerdo. Pero…" El hombre de tez blanca desapareció lo cuerpos y enlazo su mente con la de Nico. _"Estuve analizando a los niños. Todos tienen habilidades únicas, tanto que puede que en algún momento haga uso de ellas."_

"_¿De qué manera? No veo razón para su uso. Eres un dios ¿no?" _Nico pregunto. Era lógico.

"_Nunca se sabe. Un Dios no siempre suele hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, en algunas ocasiones se necesita rectificar errores." _El hombre dirigió la mirada a su hermano el cual estaba simplemente entreteniéndose con uso de sus habilidades. Nicoletta capto la mirada que le daba y no era algo bueno_._

"_No veo razón para no hacerlo. Pero espero lo mejor. Y quisiera muchos nietos de la futura generación. Mucho sexo y amantes para nuestra línea de sangre. Jajaja." _Nicoletta sonrió de manera depravada al final de todo. Hasta fue ella misma.

Desde aquel día todo cambio en su mera existencia. Llegando al nuevo lugar que sería su laboratorio y taller ella se instaló y se preparó para el final de la Era antigua.

El cambio en la tierra fue lo primero. Se reestructuro y se formaron nuevas regiones en un mundo desierto.

En todo ese tiempo, Nicoletta se dedicó al trabajo. Realizo investigación y desarrollo en modificaciones del antiguo armamento demoniaco que tenía a su disposición. Pero más que eso, ella sabía que su frágil existencia no duraría para siempre. No importaba cuanto tiempo logre alargar su vida, puede que la llegada de algún heredero demoniaco tarde milenios.

Ella tenía que tener un plan de respaldo.

…..

Así fue como en algún punto, la humanidad surgió en el mundo e incluso mejor que antes. Los nuevos humanos ahora poseían tal habilidad con la energía mágica. La vida de Nico estuvo llena de soledad, a pesar de vivir por siglos ella nunca se relacionó con nadie.

Ella no fue más que un mero espectador. Uno que esperaba el resurgir de la amenaza del mundo.

Además de la humanidad, un nuevo enemigo fue creado para ellos. Los Grimm o los monstruos de pesadilla, fueron creados con el fin de destruirlos. Aunque ello despertaba las preguntas sin respuestas de ella. ¿Por qué tratar de destruir lo que ayudaste a crear? ¿Acaso la antigua amenaza no era suficiente?

El tiempo transcurrió y a la vez lo fue la extinción masiva humana, las razones de este motivo fueron desconocidas. En el nuevo surgimiento humano ya la magia como tal no estaba presente en ellos, pero en esta ocasión se agregó algo. Seres con características de animales fueron creados, eran leves las variantes animales. Pero esa diferencia los aparto del resto.

Hubo tantos eventos en la formación de la civilización. Nicoletta solo observo algunos, muy pocos. Pero todo ello fue por el hecho de que no quería perder la cordura al estar encerrada y sola en un mismo lugar.

Ella en su tanto tiempo libre, escribió tanto como pudo. Redacto tantas historias y las repartió en el mundo de manera discreta. Escribió en su lengua antigua, solo quienes de verdad se interesen en temas desconocidos podrían descifrar aquella lengua, fueron muy pocos.

…..

…

"Cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido. Siento que telarañas cubrirán mi cuerpo por estar esperando algo que no se si ocurrirá. La vida que he llevado ha sido un poco miserable, desearía no haber aceptado quedarme a esperar algo que nunca sucederá." Nicoletta habia esperado demasiado. Su cuerpo habia envejecido lo suficiente como para ser una anciana mayor pero aún conservaba un poco de su movilidad juvenil.

Eones habían transcurrido, de hecho, ni siquiera habia llevado la cuenta de cuánto tiempo habia pasado. Era difícil llevar la cuenta. No habia salido mucho al mundo exterior, pero habia escuchado en su última salida sobre cómo se nombraba el nuevo mundo.

Remanente, ese era el nombre que se le habia dado al mundo. Un mundo que era cenizas de lo que una vez fue. Y no estaba errado, literalmente estaban en lo cierto. un nuevo mundo surgió en uno marchito y cubierto por el polvo y cenizas de un conflicto que se salió de control.

"Las personas no podrían estar más cerca a la verdad. Pero ahora, son muy cerradas de mente, me hace preguntarme que harán cuando se encuentre con algo a lo que no puede desafiar."

Y así ella espero.

Espero por mucho tiempo más. Su cordura estuvo al límite en algunas ocasiones, la desesperanza y frustración de una decisión equivocada carcomían su ser. Pero aún se esforzaba. Tenía que ser fuerte. Sea como fuere.

…..

…

En algún punto la actividad demoniaca empezó a mostrarse nuevamente en el mundo. Los primeros esbirros se mostraron poco a poco, en un inicio el conflicto se dio entre Grimm y demonios. Batallas donde más importante era mostrar su dominio como especie, fueron algunas batallas que se ganaron y perdieron.

Pero los conflictos no tardaron en terminar. Un pacto no escrito pareció darse entre las especies. Aquello no le agrado para nada a Nicoletta pues ella conocía de alguien que podría beneficiarse de este pequeño "acuerdo".

Ella conocía a una entidad que estaba en busca de algo en el mundo. Esa mujer que se decía era una gobernante de los Grimm.

El hecho de que Grimm y demonios ya se mostraran juntos, aunque de manera imperceptible era de tomar enserio.

Tendría que poner su esperanza en que alguien la busque.

Pero ese alguien nunca llego.

…...

"He hecho de todo para que alguien venga aquí. No creo prudente buscar, lo mejor es esperar a alguien que en verdad se preocupe por lo importante." Nico suspiro y aguardo en lo profundo de un bosque que ahora era lo que rodeaba su taller. La antigua isla se habia unido al continente, la brisa fría de la tarde movía los mechones de cabello gris de Nico.

En todo el tiempo, desde que habia visto los demonios nuevamente surgir en el mundo del Remanente. Ella escribió varias historias para despertar el interés de alguien, que ese alguien la busque. De hecho, fue tanto su interés que incluso habia hecho un mapa usando alquimia, por ello cada noche salía y lanzaba faroles en los días de luna llena, o en este caso, la luna destrozada.

"Estropearon lo más bello en una noche despejada. ¡No pudieron dañar otra cosa! Dioses idiotas."

Además de la estupidez divina, también lo estaba la estupidez humana.

No hace mucho tiempo, la civilización enfrento una guerra por sus deseos y codicia egoísta.

El dominio de territorios se habia convertido en la principal razón de una guerra, además la humanidad entro en gran conflicto con aquellos humanos con características animales, a estos últimos llamaron Faunos.

La codicia humana fue un gran festín para las criaturas de la oscuridad, los Grimm atacaron de gran manera en esos días. La tecnología desarrollada para usar un nuevo mineral le ayudo a la humanidad a enfrentar Grimm e incluso a destruirse a sí mismos.

De manera imperceptible los demonios pasaron desapercibidas por los humanos. O tal vez fue por el hecho de que en sus encuentros las posibilidades de supervivencia humana se reducían a cero.

"Supongo que la humanidad estará condenada. Su única esperanza esta puesta en estos cristales que son su defensa, pero son frágiles." Apretando un cristal hasta el punto de casi fracturarlo, Nicoletta suspiro y observo el cielo bañado por la luz lunar.

Allí arriba, un ser de gran tamaño se movía circundando en la zona. Parecía un gran pez que nadaba por los cielos, pero su presencia era de los más terroríficas.

"Cuanto tiempo tardara en mostrarse lo que tanto espero."

Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar un poco más. Pero, ¿Cuánto esperaran quienes quieren someter el mundo?

* * *

**Espero responder un poco de dudas en este Fanfic. Si hay dudas comenten y gustosamente se dara a conocer los detalles de la historia en capitulos cortos.**

**El proximo es desconocido.**


End file.
